Episode 9897 (16th October 2019)
Plot Sinead and Beth have arranged a family picnic in Victoria Gardens. Alya helps out Ryan in the bistro while Robert and Michelle are in Majorca but leaving Speed Daal short-handed. Sarah takes Shona for a meal at the bistro to celebrate her birthday. Still upset about Sinead, Chesney is furious when Bernie empties the fridge to feed herself. She apologises for being selfish and Gemma makes them share the food. Bethany and James put on a show of being a couple. Geoff complains about being run off his feet at Speed Daal for little return and suggests to Yasmeen that they should buy into the business. Kirk reassures a depressed Beth that he’s there for her. Toyah tells Ali he can confide his troubles with her but he wants to keep any chats they have on a non-professional standing. Harry’s childminder returns him to No.8 as she has to see to her mum and Sarah asks a babysitting Faye to look after both him and Lily. She and Shona continue drinking. Max returns home in a temper and insists on using the PlayStation. Faye texts Sarah when he throws the remote at her. At the picnic, Sinead winds up her family by insisting that they play naked Twister. She has only made the event by being taken there in a wheelchair. A tipsy Sarah and Shona come home. There is a sudden crash and Harry is found unconscious as Max runs upstairs. An ambulance is rung. Gemma tells a delighted Chesney she’s got free VIP tickets to County for Saturday for some publicity in return. James and Bethany go for a run but she blocks his path and causes him to hurt his ankle when he falls. Yasmeen asks Alya if she and Geoff can be partners but she’s only happy to consider the proposition for her and not Geoff. Harry is taken by ambulance to hospital with Sarah accompanying him. Lily looks guilty. Chesney and Gemma turn up at County’s ground for a photoshoot on the pitch with Tommy Orpington. She insists on going through the turnstile instead of the gate but gets stuck. Sinead joins in playing charades with the others at the picnic but falls when she stands up. She tries again but is violently sick. Daniel carries her home. Max insists he wasn’t to blame for Harry’s fall and blames Lily. Shona screams at him that he’s a liar and grabs him roughly. He runs from the house. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Paramedic - Sean Corey *Sammy Farr - George Bukhari Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and Daniel and Sinead's bedroom *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal - Restaurant and kitchen *Weatherfield County FC - Car park and stadium entrance Notes *No episodes were shown on Friday 11th October or Monday 14th October to allow for coverage of UEFA 2020 football. *First appearance of Harry Platt since 8th July 2019. *Cheryl, Harry Platt's childminder, is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The scene at Weatherfield County FC was recorded at Bury F.C.’s Gigg Lane stadium. *Kate Waters and Mark Strange were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead is forced to use a wheelchair to get to a family picnic; and Faye struggles to look after Lily and Harry. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,891,468 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes